I Thought I Would Tell You
by Jeymi
Summary: Mamoru has been gone awhile and Usagi is finding Seiya more and more interesting....
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in my story. I just thought that they might have fun playing in this one. = )  
  
Hope you enjoy please r&r. Thanx  
  
  
  
I woke up rather early for me. It was about seven in the morning. It wasn't light outside, and once I saw lightning through the curtains, I knew that today was not going to be a good one.  
  
Once I got up and in the shower, I started to feel a little better. Stepping out of the relaxing shower the phone started to ring. So I wrapped myself in the towel and went inot the living room to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Usa-ko?"  
  
"Mamo-chan! Why on Earth are you calling me now? It's not even eight o'clock yet."  
  
"Something just didn't feel right so I called to make sure that you were okay."  
  
"I am perfectly fine Mamo-chan, but something woke me up early too."  
  
"Are you sick? What's wrong?" Mamoru asked sounding more and more concerned.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, it was probably just a bad dream that woke me. Oh! Mamo-chan, I need to let you go. I've got to finish getting ready for the day. I'll talk with you soon though. Okay?"  
  
"I guess. I'll talk with you later. Did you want to meet me for lunch?"  
  
"Sorry I already have plans." After I said that I knew that I had gotten myself in trouble. "Like I said, I'm gonna let you go. Good-bye Mamo-chan."  
  
"Good-bye Usa-ko. I love you."  
  
All I could do next was say good-bye and hang up. What I had been thinking about lately had made me start to think about where my relationship was going with Mamo-chan. After he left for college it has been so hard to keep my mind soully on him.  
  
The phone rang again. I knew that it was him again. For some reason I couldn't deal with speaking to him again. All I did was stare at the phone as it rang. Finally the answering machine picked it up.  
  
"Hi, I can't come to the phone right now, but please leave a message."  
  
"Usagi? I didn't think that you uwould be gone so quickly, but I think that we need to talk. I'll call you later." Mamoru finally hung up and I could move again.  
  
My hand sprang to the phone. I had to call him. So I dialed the number. After the second ring I heard his beautiful voice on the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Seiya," I started.  
  
"Odango! It's good to hear from you. What do you need Odango?"  
  
"I...Seiya...I don't think that I should...that we should..."  
  
"Odango, why? What's wrong? Are you sure that you don't want to meet me for lunch?"  
  
"I want to, I really do."  
  
"Well then I will meet you at the arcade for lunch. Odango..."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be okay."  
  
I closed my eyes for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Odango?"  
  
"Okay I won't."  
  
"Good, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Seiya."  
  
"See you soon, Odango."  
  
I hung up the phone. For some reason I feel like I just dug my own grave, or at least someone else's. 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters in this story!! Though I know that it would be nice…  
  
Please feel free to r&r..thanx!!  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
So later that afternoon I head to the arcade and it's almost noon. Somehow I found myself slowing down instead of speeding up. This was all a bad idea. Not watching where I was going I decided to turn around and walk back home. But I didn't get very far. I ran into someone, again like always. I began my apologies but stopped when I heard his beautiful voice.  
  
"Odango! Stop with your apologies and let me help you up." He put out his hand. "I am so happy that you should make it. I've been wanting to see you for sometime now. Come let's go to lunch."  
  
I put on a strange smile and took his arm, and we began to walk the way that I had turned from. I had to ask him to take me to some place besides the arcade, because I knew that Mamoru would be there.  
  
"Seiya," I paused, and sighed even. "Could we go some place like a cafe or something? Please?"  
  
"Well okay, but Odango, I was in the mood for a shake. " We turned the corner as we passed the arcade and he smiled.  
  
Meanwhile in the arcade...  
  
"I don't get it Motoki-kun. I've been here only two days and it seems like she is avoiding me. She even knew that I was coming back to Tokyo. She has known about that for a month. What's up with her?"  
  
"Well, I haven't seen her around here too much either. And when I do she's with the other girls or... what's his name? He's one of the Starlights." He paused in thought and said, "Oh yeah, it's Seiya."  
  
A dark look swept over Mamoru.  
  
Just as he thought of death and destruction the pair walked by the front of the store. Usagi looked happy and he had a grin on his face that begged to be removed.  
  
Mamoru stood up, full of rage, wanting to kill him. He thought to himself, "No one takes MY  
  
Usa-ko. No one."  
  
To Motoki it looked as if Mamoru was ready to go through the window.  
  
"Mamoru-kun, dude sit down. You killing him won't make anything better."  
  
"Well I can't stand it, Motoki-kun. I have to follow them. Hold my coffee. I have a feeling that I will be back shortly."  
  
Mamoru stood up and walked to the door. He waited until Usagi and Seiya turned the corner and walked out of the arcade.  
  
At Kaori's Cafe...  
  
"And I'll have a chocolate shake with whipped cream on top, please." I smiled.  
  
Amazingly enough I started to relax a bit. I took a long drink of my shake and looked up at Seiya. He smiled so sweetly at me.  
  
"Odango, what did you want to do today?"  
  
"I don't really know..."  
  
"We could go to that arcade that you are always at. Or we could go see a movie."  
  
I thought about that. A movie theater would be dark, and I could truely be alone with him with no one watching.  
  
"Let's go see a movie, Seiya. I've been wanting to see Sailor V's new movie."  
  
"Okay we'll go see it as soon as you're ready."  
  
All of a sudden I had this feeling that I was being watched. I casually looked around to see if I could find it's source. I was almost completely sure that I would see Mamoru looking at the both of us. But no one was there.  
  
"So far they hadn't done anything but sit and talk," Mamoru thought to himself. "Maybe they could be just visiting. But for some reason I feel that it's more than that. I should just keep watching." He continued to look in the cafe from the restaurant across the street. 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters in this story…  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
The whole way to the theater I felt someone watching us. I really had to wonder if Seiya felt it too. Seiya bought tickets for the movie and we went in to sit down. The advertisements were already running...  
  
Mamoru waited about five minutes before going to buy a ticket.  
  
"You remember the couple with the blonde girl with odangos?"  
  
"Yes." The squeaky teller replied.  
  
"What movie did they buy for? I want a ticket for that movie."  
  
"Okay."  
  
So the teller got him a ticket and he went inside and sat in the back row. Once his eyes got adjusted to the dark he began to look for Usagi and Seiya.  
  
Once he found them he saw Usagi leaning on Seiya. All Mamoru could think about was what he was going to do. What he was going to say. Mamoru never watched the movie, he just kept his eyes on the couple through out the movie.  
  
Just before the movie ended Usagi stretched up and kissed Seiya on the cheek. That was more than Mamoru could stand and he stood and walked out of the theater. Mamoru didn't wait around and went straight to the arcade to talk to Motoki.  
  
After the movie...  
  
"I really had a great time with you today, maybe we should do it again soon."  
  
"Yeah, it was nice to get out for the day and do something different. Wow, Mina-chan did a great job on that new movie."  
  
"Well Odango, thanks for the pleasure of lunch today, but unfortunately I must be going."  
  
"Okay Seiya." I gave him a big hug. "I'll see you later."  
  
Seiya waved and walked down the street. For some reason I felt the pull of the arcade, with a tinge of something evil and began to walk that direction.  
  
Once I got to the arcade I looked in the window first. Mamo-chan was at the bar talking to Motoki.  
  
Some moments ago...  
  
"Mamoru-kun you're really quiet. What happened?"  
  
"I can't believe it, Motoki-kun. I can't believe that she would do this to me. What have I done to deserve this?"  
  
Just then the one that he was destined to be with, walked in the door.  
  
"Hello Mamo-chan! Hi Motoki-san! Could I get a coke?"  
  
"Sure Usagi. Just a sec."  
  
Fire burned in Mamo-chan's eyes. He just sat in silence, but I sat down next him anyways.  
  
"Mamo-chan," I paused. "You said that you wanted to talk."  
  
"I'm not talking to you. Especially not here." He dropped some money on the counter and left.  
  
"Motoki-san? What was that about? Did he talk to you about it?" Motoki looked worried.  
  
"He kept mumbling about you. He saw you and Seiya walking outside together." He stopped and wiped the counter. " I don't know if I should tell you this, but he followed you today."  
  
I felt my heart sink. Mamo-chan had seen me with Seiya. What am I going to do?  
  
"Motoki-san, I gotta go. Here's the money for the coke. I have to talk to Mamo-chan." I gave the money to Motoki and booked out of the arcade. I had to get to Mamo-chan's apartment. 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters in this story…  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
I ran down the streets to Mamo-chan's apartment and not once did I have a klutz attack. I just kept hoping that he would let me in to talk. Once I got to his door I knocked lightly.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" I sounded so meek it disgusted even myself. I didn't get an answer.  
  
"Mamo-chan? Can I please come in and talk? Mamo-chan please."  
  
"Why?" Came an angry voice. "Go find Seiya."  
  
That hurt, but he had every reason to say it.  
  
"You said that you wanted to talk. Don't shut me out now. Please, let me in."  
  
I heard the door unlock, but the door didn't open. I had to go in. He was sitting down looking out the window. I stepped in and stood behind him.  
  
"Usagi," he paused. " I thought I would tell you that I cared so much about you that I wanted to marry you. But now I have changed my mind. I thought that you would be feeling the same. Have seen how you feel." He stopped and continued to look out the window.  
  
How could I argue this? How could I bring my feelings into this?  
  
"Mamo-chan, do you know how hard it is when I don't get to see you for months at a time? It has to be hard for you as well not to stray. I know you have at least thought about it. I hardly hear anything from you. I think that you have forgot about me sometimes." I sighed.  
  
Mamoru stayed silent. Usagi looked very antsy.  
  
"I can't live on a memory and good looks, I need to hear from you. I need to see you." I was speechless. I had no idea what to say after that. And he was still silent.  
  
"What would you have me do, Mamo-chan? Not speak or go out with anyone but the girls?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Well I guess that you are done talking. I'll leave now." I paused, "Good-bye," I began to choke up, "Mamo-chan."  
  
I turned around and walked out the door. I was hoping that he would stop me. But nothing happened. I walked home with tears in my eyes, and tried to move on with my life.  
  
Luna greeted me at the door and saw those tears. She didn't say anything, but she followed me into my room. I lay down on my bed and she lay next to me. I cried myself to sleep.  
  
Talking to himself Mamoru walked and paced around his apartment.  
  
"I don't know if I should have let her go. I should have gone after her, but she received her punishment. I should just move on with my life. A long distance relationship is too hard to work out. But we are destined to be together. In the end this does work out. Maybe I should go to her. Well I gotta talk to Motoki-kun. It will help me think."  
  
Mamoru went to the door, opened it, turned the light off and left. 


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters in this story…  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
It had been a week since the last time I talked to him. I have been avoiding him since. It upsets me that he's always in the arcade after I get out of school. That leaves nothing else to do but go home and do homework. Luna was a great comfort. She helped me stick it out through my homework and helped me with things that I didn't understand.  
  
I had told my mom and dad that I only wanted to speak to the other girls. I hadn't even called Seiya yet either. The thought of him made me want to call him. I told Luna that I would finish my homework in a little while, and that I needed to talk to Seiya.  
  
I let the phone ring a couple of times and just as I was about to hang up he answered.  
  
"Hello Seiya."  
  
"Odango! It's good to hear from you. I almost thought that you dropped off the planet. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Things haven't been going well. The last time we were together changed totally the relationship between Mamoru and I."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We aren't speaking to each other anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Odango. Did you need me to do anything?"  
  
"Well not that I can think of. Seeing that today is Friday did you want to meet me for lunch or something tomorrow? We could celebrate my...freedom."  
  
"I will take you some place nice, Odango. Dress very nice and I'll come meet you at your home. I'll be there at noon. Sound good?"  
  
"Yes, it does. I'll see you then. Talk with you later!"  
  
"Good-bye Odango."  
  
"Bye!" I hung up the phone. For the first time in a week I had a smile on my face. I went back to my room and sat down at my desk.  
  
"I'm glad to see a smile on your face. So you are going to see Seiya tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep an he said that he was going to take me some place really nice for lunch. I can't wait. I think it will be a lot of fun. I wonder what I'm going to wear."  
  
"Usagi-chan you really need to finish your homework."  
  
"But Luna! It's Friday! I have to figure out what I'm going to wear tomorrow!"  
  
A large sweat drop formed on Luna's face and I flew to the closet.  
  
Earlier that day...  
  
Mamoru and Motoki were talking at the arcade as they saw Usagi stop at the door then turn and continue walking down the street.  
  
"You know, Mamoru-kun, you really need to talk to her. Normally nothing would keep her from coming in here. Especially all week. To tell you the truth, it looks like she is in pain."  
  
"I don't know if I can. I can't believe that she would betray me."  
  
"Mamoru-kun, you haven't told me what she did really to betray you. What was it?"  
  
"She kissed him."  
  
"Oh. Well it was just one kiss right?"  
  
"How many doesn't matter. It was the idea that she did it."  
  
"Well when you left and she went after you she looked really worried. I think that whatever she did with him she doesn't mean it. She loves you man."  
  
"Well she certainly doesn't show it like she should."  
  
"I really shouldn't say this to you Mamoru-kun but you are too stubborn for your own good." Motoki stood up and went to cleaning up the arcade, leaving Mamoru to think about what he said. He sat there for a long time trying to decide what exactly to do. Finally he stood and decided to leave.  
  
"Talk with you later Motoki-kun. I've got some place to go." 


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters in this story…  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
What seemed like hours later I finally decided on what I was going to wear tomorrow. Luna had passed out, board of my constant dressing and undressing. I got dressed one more time and went down stairs to watch some TV.  
  
Flipping through the channels I heard a knock at the door. I had to decide quickly if I was going to be the one who answers the door. My mother got to it first.  
  
All I could hear from the entrance was my mother's mumbling voice and a man's. My mother's voice became clearer as she came towards the room.  
  
"...stay here a moment and I'll ask." Mama walked into the room and closed the door.  
  
"Usagi-san, Mamoru-san is at the door. He wishes to speak with you." Mama had a very worried look on her face.  
  
"I really don't want to talk with him, but I guess that I should. Tell him I'll be out in a minute. I have to gather myself. Thanks for asking Mama."  
  
Mama walked out of the room and I became really nervous all of a sudden. I had never felt the butterflies flutter in my stomach like they were now. I walked into the entranceway and saw him standing in the door. He was gorgeous. He was also holding a bouquet of flowers.  
  
My thoughts were flying thru my head. Did Mamo-chan want to make up? What on Earth was he doing here? Ack! What was I going to do about Seiya?  
  
I know that I must have looked absolutely dazed just standing there looking at him. I didn't know what to say or how to act.  
  
"May I come in and talk Usa-ko?" He said lightly. I could hear the hope in his voice.  
  
"So it's back to Usa-ko now?" Anger touched my voice, but I wanted to melt. "I guess you may come in."  
  
"Arigato. These are for you." He held out the bouquet. Mama had to have been standing right there watching the whole time.  
  
"I'll put those in water for you Usagi-san." Mama said from behind me. It surprised me and I must have had the biggest wide eye look on my face. I shook it off and walked into the living room and he followed me in.  
  
"Well seeing that I was the one doing all the talking last time, why don't you do the talking this time." I said in a snippy kind of way, and sat down on the couch. I almost can't believe that I put him on the spot like that.  
  
He swallowed hard and looked at the floor. Then he looked me right in the eye.  
  
"I think about you a lot. Every day I wake up thinking about you. You are the last thought that I think about before I fall asleep, and then I dream about you when I am asleep. I do love you so much. Think about it like this if you were me to come home and see the one that you love so much with another person. It hurts so much, the jealousness flares, and you would think betrayal."  
  
"What did I do that betrayed you?"  
  
"I saw you kiss Seiya."  
  
"I did kiss him, but if you recall it was on the cheek. Something that I would give my brother. Ick. Did I do anything else to offend you?"  
  
A long pause.  
  
"You were out with Seiya."  
  
"Of course I was. We are friends. I pick my friends. You don't pick them for me." I crossed my arms across my chest defiantly and knowingly. "No one does." 


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters in this story…  
  
Part 7  
  
Why does this have to be so difficult? That question stood out most in my mind. Mamoru and I had argued for quite sometime and he finally left. It has to be out of complete total defiance that I am still going to go out with Seiya tomorrow. Why should I sit at home and be unhappy because he wants me to? Well I guess it's too bad for him.  
  
I think that Mamoru and I need to take a brake. We need to see other people and know what's out there. Before we settle down. We have the rest of our lives to do what we want and to be together.  
  
I have already had to grow up so much the past couple of years. I am finally in high school. I am alone here. Mamoru is in an American college. I have to have someone I can be with. So what if it is Seiya? It wouldn't matter. It could have been Motoki, or anyone else for that matter. Varity would be a good thing.  
  
Saturday at Noon...  
  
The doorbell rang and I wasn't quite ready, but I was calm and went about getting ready comfortably, knowing that Seiya would understand. My mom answered the door and let him in. I continued to brush my hair and looked at myself in the mirror one more time.  
  
I sighed. I was ready. So I walked to the front room. I primped one more time and smoothed down my dress. I put a smile on my face and I walked into the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked with a heated voice. To my surprise it wasn't Seiya. I was instantly frowning at the person I saw before me.  
  
"Hello. You look nice Usa-ko."  
  
"You need to leave. I am expecting company." I was getting very impatient and he was just sitting calmly on the couch.  
  
"I wanted to come by and tell you that I was leaving. I have had enough of Tokyo. I'm going back to America." He stood up, and walked towards me. He stopped right in front of me. I almost couldn't decide if I wanted to look up at him or not, but I did. "I'll miss you Usa-ko." He brought his hand up and touched my face. "Don't forget me." And he kissed my forehead.  
  
I was stunned. What else could I do? He smiled at me and walked out.  
  
"Damnit." I ran outside just in time to see him speed away. "What should I do?" Out of complete frustration I yelled his name and fell to my knees. I started to cry. My mother ran out into the yard and held me for a moment, then helped me into the house.  
  
A couple of minutes later I had been sitting in the family room when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Usagi-san, Seiya is here to see you."  
  
All I could do was sigh. I didn't even look at myself in the mirror. Tears were still on my cheeks and I felt numb.  
  
"Odango?" He touched my arm when he saw how broken up I was. I started to cry again, and he took me in his arms and held me. After awhile of just sobbing, Seiya asked, "Do you still want to go for lunch Odango?"  
  
"I think that I do. Maybe it will clear my head to go out."  
  
I grabbed my jacket said good-bye to mom and left.  
  
  
  
Will all things be healed? Will Mamoru come back?  
  
Find out in my next up coming Fan-Fic! 


End file.
